<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the fall by yakichou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252475">After the fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakichou/pseuds/yakichou'>yakichou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Comics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Post-Reichenbach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakichou/pseuds/yakichou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is going home after a long day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed it! </p>
<p>Here is a bonus page :</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it!<br/>I got inspired by all the fics I read about Sherlock's return, I decided to make my own little comic! It took me quite some time to work on it! It was quite challenging but I am glad I finished it!</p>
<p>If you really appreciate my work you can see more of my work on my Tumblr @yakichoufd or Twitter (&amp; instagram) @yakichou1 ! I have more Sherlock Holmes fanarts there!</p>
<p>Take care :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>